FOOLISH CHILD
by petra ppsilvia
Summary: Edward leaves once again and Bella decides to take matters in her own hands and goes to the Volturri to request becoming a vampire , but what she wasn't aware of is that her last human experience left her with a bun in the oven...Different characters POV
1. FOOLISH CHILD 1

***** Disclaimer** : I don't own Twilight , property of Stephanie Meyer.

*** This story is a drama and is narrated , lacking in dialogue.

**FOOLISH CHILD**

**Bella**** is heartbroken by Edward once again.**

After Italy , the Cullens along with the wolf pack helped to kill Victoria and her newborn army.

Edward seeing the love Jacob has for Bella , decides to leave once again , but this time , he'll not use derogative words , he tells her goodbye along with all the Cullens , letting her know she can visit or call them anytime and that Alice will keep an _**''eye open'' **_for the Volturri's decision concerning her humanity.

Bella refuses to let him leave and begs him to turn her , but he says that she is meant to be with someone else that can give her everything , someone like Jacob Black who loves her very much.

**Edward **tells Jacob that he's leaving due to the fact that she speaks his name while sleeping full of love and that he better take care of her.

**Jacob **is thankful and upset at the same time , he knows Bella won't be too receptive to him , but he also knows that she loves him and maybe she'll give him a chance , even as the second choice , a replacement , _he'll stomp on his pride for her._

**Bella **is destroyed and angry that he once again left her , but she won't allow herself to wallow in pain , she's going to do something , maybe once , she is a vampire he'll come to her , but before that she still wants her human experience and who better suited for it than her best friend , a boy she truly loves , not as much as her bronze haired Adonis , but still he's quite handsome too.

**Jacob **comes to visit her and she tells him to lay next to her , he accepts and they fall asleep in each other's arms.

During the night Bella wakes up feeling sweaty and sees Jake's peaceful face and decides **this is the time** , so she starts kissing him , awaking him in more ways than one.

In the morning Jacob has to leave for patrol and kisses Bella , telling her he loves her , not knowing it'll be the last time he'll see her.

Jacob phases and is deliriously happy that Bella and him lost their virginity to each other , so after patrol he goes to Bella's house , happy to see the love of his life , but when he gets there she is missing , so he thinks that maybe she's grocery shopping and decides to go in her bedroom to wait up.

There he sees a letter on the bed with his name on it and he reads it leaving him dumbfounded , heartbroken , angry and disgusted.

In the letter she thanks him for her last great human experience , but she is intended into becoming a vampire and_** she'll never come back.**_

He is furious that she once again used him and he acted like a love sick puppy.

_**How could she , how can she**__** be so heartless , was there even a sweet selfless Bella or was all an act , a product of his imagination ?**_

He is over with being pathetic , he tried everything , damn it , _**he'll get over her.**_

**Charlie **comes home to find Jacob on the floor crying his eyes out , he panics , thinking that something happened to his little girl.

He demands answers from Jacob , who tells him she left him a letter telling that she is leaving and never coming back.

Charlie is distraught , his only daughter left , he doesn't know if she is ok , is all the fault of those damn Cullens , but deep down knows his daughter has some serious emotional problems.

He tries helping Jacob , but the boy didn't budge an inch , so he called Billy and told him to send one of the boys that is friends with Jake to help him home and 20 min later his house is invaded by four large boys he recognized as : _**Sam , Seth , Quil and Embry**_ , they haul Jake and he sees a letter in his hand and tries prying it , but to no avail , the boy even growled at him scaring him to death.

They leave , letting him to his own thoughts in a house that feels like a tomb , Charlie Swan is a man of few words , but he feels a lot and he only hopes , he will never get the news that his baby girl is dead.

**The pack** heard about Jake's breakdown and they all went to his house , where they learn that Bella left Forks to become a vampire. The pack is pissed at the leech-fucking-loving-bitch and decided that if they ever see her again , they'll rip her apart and dance around her ashes.

**The Cullen's **are distraught and terrified that they once again lost Bella , but at least now they can contact her and visit.

**Edward **is resentful and misses Bella with a vengeance , but he always wanted her to be human and what better way than with Black.

He is fighting all his instincts not to go back and take her from Jacob , so he suffers in silence , hoping that one day he'll also find love.


	2. FOOLISH CHILD  2

*** Don't own Twilight , but I own the storyline.

*** Sorry for the other stories , but I'll update them too.

**FOOLISH CHILD**

**Ch 2**

**The Volturri **are surprised that the Cullen's pet wanted to see them and more so that she is _**still human.**_

Aro's intrigued , Marcus bored as always , Caius wants to kill her and just get over with it.

They receive Isabella who asks to be a vampire and the guard along with the kings are amused that the Cullen's pet thinks that she can demand things from them.

_**Is she that stupid ?**_

They know she has a valuable gift , but its seems that is not worthed , as it seems that she is quite desilusional.

They ask the reason for coming to them and not have the Cullens do it and she tells them that Edward left again and she thinks that if she becomes a vampire , he'll love her forever and be happy together.

The Volturri are once again thouroughly amused by the girl and they all see that she isn't truly the mind reader's mate , as vampires are instinctual beings , finding their mate is a simple , yet passional thing.

The first time they see their mate vampires feel an overwhelming burst of love , lust and protectiveness and the first thing going through their mind is **MINE** on repeat.

If the mate is human at the time he or she will feel it too , but not as strongly , the vampire's reaction will be: _**to kiss , fuck , change and mark. **_

Aro tells Demetri to take her to a chamber , because soon will be feeding time and later Heidi will come for her when they have reached a decision.

Later , the kings argue about the human's request , as Caius wants her dead and also wants a taste of her blood a thing Aro wants too , but also desires her for his collection of gifted vampires.

Marcus doesn't express his opinion on the matter , but he feels like something is going on with the girl , she's changed even if she doesn't know it yet.

**Bella **couldn't believe her guts to talk in front of the Volturri , but she wants this life , actually the Cullen's lifestyle with Edward always by her side.

Heidi comes to take her after _5 days_ , she couldn't believe the time she spend alone in that room waiting for their decisions.

She knows that this is her last day as a human , as they might change her or kill her.

Is been more than a week since she had her last human experience with Jacob and she is sorry for using him , she heard him the next morning when he said that he loved her and her guilt increased tenfold , but she couldn't see her life in La Push with the pack , she craves cold skin , marble like.

As they got to the throne room Aro tells her that they have reached a mutual decision and that Caius will deliver the punishment for her not being changed by the Cullen coven.

Bella is petrified , she may have said that she was okay with death just a couple of minutes ago , but actually she was almost certain they'll change her , Edward told her about Aro being interested in her ability to block the guard's gifts.

When Caius steps forward he smells her and listens to her heartbeat to retain the images for when the mind reader comes to taunt him with her humanity and blood , but he is dumbfound when he founds a second heartbeat.

He tells her it'll be a pleasure to _**kill two birds with a stone,**_ at hearing that Aro stops him asking what is he talking about and Caius tells him that _**Isabella is pregnant.**_

They couldn't believe it , so they ask her the father's name and she tells them is just a childhood friend , but eventually they find out is a _**shape-shifter's baby **_which will be good _**as a pet**_ , so they decide to let her live to give birth to their newest pet and that they'll keep her human to take care of it.

Bella is disgusted , confused and hates Jacob Black for getting her pregnant , but also loves him for saving her life once again without even knowing it.

She hates that she is such a naïve , worthless being that she imprisoned herself and her baby to the Volturri as their pets. Oh God , she hates herself and only hopes they'll keep her baby safe , but she knows she/he'll definetly phase living with vampires and not only that but will have the Black's blood running through his veins , _**the true Alpha's bloodline.**_

**The pack **will never forget Bella's betrayal and decided to be even more careful with their secret , no one must know about them , humans it seems tend to forget to value their humanity when they make contact with the supernatural world.

**Charlie **thought about posting posters to find Bella , but she left on her own and he is terrified about what he might find , he only hopes wherever she is she had found what she was looking for , it seems that _**like mother like daughter.**_


	3. FOOLISH CHILD 3

*** There will be only POV in this story.

**FOOLISH CHILD**

**Ch 3**

**Bella **couldn't believe that months passed and she is huge the Volturri take care of her human needs and even brought her a doctor to see her through her pregnancy.

As months go by she resents her decisions more and more , she is a fickle being that should have died a long time ago.

**Jacob **doesn't go through a _**zombie phase**_ like Bella did or _**a bitchy one**_ like Leah , no Jacob Black became a _**man of**__**worth.**_ He worked his ass off to get his GED and worked on cars making a name for , helping his pack mates whenever they needed something being with patrols , repairing their cars and making his dad proud of him.

He sometimes thinks about Bella and those are the moments when he spends time in the woods making a new clearing. He doesn't hate per say , he thinks he'll never do , but he will never forgive her either for using him , he absolutely hates the idea of imprinting on some random girl who'll hold his heart , desires , his whole future in her arms and has taken lot of his will to teach his wolf to hate and avoid imprinting at all cost. _**Jacob Black will never imprint.**_

When the pack found out they were curious and thought it won't work , but is worth giving it a try , as the non-imprinted might be envious for the imprint connections the others have , but they want in on their own terms.

_**Leah , Seth , Embry , Brady and Collin **_take Jake's example and only hope it'll work. Quil is pissed that they have come with the solution now when he is bound for life with a 4-year old.

Months go by and Jacob is ready to embrace his birthright as _**Alpha of the La Push Pack.**_

Almost a year after Bella left he started dating , first a girl that visits the rez only on the summers , then a nice Makah girl , never a Quileute or girls that resemble Bella in the slightless that are avoided like the plague.

Jacob is a young , free man who doesn't want to tie himself to no one yet , as he has enough responsibility to last him ten lifetimes.

**Bella **was in extreme pain , the Volturri put guards around her room , because she was about to give birth and there will be blood , so they don't want accidents to happen.

After endless hours of being in labour , she gives birth to a boy she named _**Ephraim Black-Swan **_who was such a beautiful and quiet boy , he was the spitting image of his father.

For the first time ever the guard was taken with the little boy that was all smiles.

Years , went by and Ephraim was growing more and more , he complained about the smell that burned his little nose and Bella knew that her son will become a werewolf.


	4. FOOLISH CHILD 4

*** Hope you are enjoying the POV's.

**FOOLISH CHILD**

**Ch 4**

**Ephraim **even if was only 7 knew , smelled or heard things other boys his age shouldn't , but he knew the Volturri were using him and his mom as their pets , he heard his mom story from Aro who favoured him for being the new shiny toy in the castle.

It seemed he inherited his mental shield from his mom , because Jane couldn't use her power on him every time she was jealous of the attention he was given by everyone.

His mother spoke of his father _**Jacob Black**_ , who was a good man and would have been truly happy to know he had a son. He loved his mom , but she always kept things from him , like dating a vampire that didn't kill humans , how she wanted to be one and came to Volterra to fulfill that dreaded dream. _**He loves her with all his heart , but he despises her just as much.**_

**The Cullen **went back to Forks almost two years after they left to visit Bella and see for themselves if she was happy with the wolf , but when they got there the current Alpha , Jacob Black , banned them from ever stepping foot in the area , _**as the treaty was destroyed.**_

Edward and Alice were angry asking to see Bella , but they were met with laughter from the pack , telling them good luck with that one , as she one day packed her bags and left Forks , leaving just a note telling that she'll never be back.

The Cullens were perplexed and asked themselves where could she be , as Alice hadn't had a vision of her at all since they left so they thought she was with the pack.

Alice couldn't see Bella and was scared that the only other option viable was death. Edward decides to go in search of Bella and not stop till he finds her death or alive.

**Bella **was spending her time like always , reading when growling , shouting and sounds of things breaking were heard. She went in search of her baby boy and what she found made her stop in her tracks and freeze.

There was a wolf the size of a pony in the throne room surrounded by the guard who was trying to make him submit.

Bella didn't want her _**not so little boy**_ to get hurt , so she started calling his name , trying to calm him down.

The wolf came to her and licked her face , prancing around her like an oversized puppy.

Bella and the guard froze when they saw the control Ephraim had and how he didn't try hurting them at all , so Bella explained to her son how to phase back to human and he immediately did , shocking her , knowing that phasing took time controlling , which didn't seem to be a problem with her son.

**Edward **searched the United States entirely for years , from the big cities to the smallest communities and didn't find a thing.

The first place he went it was the airport were there were no database conforming that Bella Swan went abroad , but now she might have just he didn't know how.

His family pleaded with him to let it go and for them , for the pain he brought them he agreed , but now he has a _**hunch**_ that this it is , that he's going to find Bella and if she has a family he won't interfere , but he wants to find her for him and his family peace of mind.

**Jacob **didn't imprint and it has been years since he fought his wolf on the matter , neither he has a serious relationship.

He may start paying more attention to women , as he wants to settle down now that he has a business that bring good income and to get his dad off his head with talk about grandchildren.

His dad should be happy that his sisters are both happily married and gave him grandchildren , especially Rachel who seems to pop one every year.

She and Paul already have two girls and are expecting a third baby , this time a boy. He loves them all , including Paul , but he'll never tell him that.

He spends his weekends fishing with Billy and Charlie , as all is quite with the pack and didn't get a vampire in the area in years , so patrol has been scarce and _**Sam , Paul , Leah and Jared**_ have started giving up the wolf.

He didn't yet , he feels like something is still requiring his need to phase. His wolf is still relentless , _**he feels like something is missing **_, he only hopes that that part has nothing to do with _**the unmentionable brown eyed girl.**_


	5. FOOLISH CHILD 5

*** Updates on the other stories will be soon , I swear , don't kill me.

**FOOLISH CHILD**

**Ch 5**

**The Volturri **'s guard had no problem with Isabella's blood anymore , as they got accostumed , but tend to forget about nomads visiting that catch her scent that is all over the castle and demand answers about the women's scent along with the smell that is absolutely disgusting. They explain giving , as few details as possible about the heartbeats.

**Edward ** was in England when he heard from some nomads about their visit to Volterra , where it seems the rulers are keeping a werewolf as a pet.

He is shocked and confused and decides his next stop will be _**Volterra , Italy.**_

**Bella **knew the guard was always watching , so she went along with things like before , hoping one day she'll find a way to escape. She wanted to give her son a new life , surronded by his own kind and happy , bubbly children. She is going to try to escape with her son and only hopes that the pack'll agree to help protect Ephraim.

She isn't desilusional to think that they'll protect her too , they might even banish her and try to keep Eph.

She's going to suffer very much if they take Eph , but at least he'll be protected and loved _**, he won't be anyone's pet ever again. **_

Bella owns her son the chance to be free and for Jake to meet his son , sometimes she wonders if he has a family of his own , if he imprinted.

She barely thinks about Edward these days , she is finally cured of the thrall of vampirism and never wants to see one ever again , being that _**''vegetarian''**_ or not.

_**The Cullens can go fuck themselves for all she cares.**_

**The Volturri**** 's **guard found out that the mind reader Cullen is outside Volterra and will be here in about half an hour. They must hide their pets , so they send Corin , Santiago and Jane to escort them outside the castle and take them into hiding , because the moment Isabella's scent will reach Edward Cullen , he'll surely go and try to find her.

**Bella **was told by some of the guard to pack lightly , because they have to go into hiding. She wonders what is going on , but she's not too worried as is not the first time they had to leave the castle , because of unexpected visitors. _**Maybe this is her chance to escape.**_

**Jacob **started dating a nice girl that is just a few years younger than his 26 years , but she is starting to develop some habits that remind him of Bella , so he must let her go , even if it pains him.

He is still young and won't tie himself to someone whom he doesn't love and the pack and imprints agree with him on the matter.

Emily just gave birth to her second child , this time a girl they named _**Jacqueline **_to honor him and the name created numerous jokes among the pack and Sam is always asking his older son Levi to call him girly names.

_**He loves all the children , but sometimes he wishes he had a child himself.**_

**Ephraim ** heard that they must leave the castle , because Edward Cullen is coming to Volterra.

Actually , this is the first time he whole-heartly agrees with the Volturri that they must not cross paths with that bloodsucker.

He has more respect for the human drinkers , as they don't pretend to be someone else like the Cullens do.

They think they are good , because they don't kill humans , but everywhere they go death follows them , as he heard from Alec who was in a mission checking the covens , that every city the Cullens lived , other nomad vampires followed being curious about the static scent of one of their kind and fed on that territory.

He knows that since he phased his mind became that of a teenager as well as his body , making him look like a 15 or 16 years old guy rather than an almost 8-years old boy and he has a major temper he doesn't show to the vampires , he keeps it like a secret weapon , thanks God for all the hours he spend watching Demetri train , as he memorized all the moves being able to defend himself and his mother.

He hates the Cullens with all of his little heart and one day he wants Aro to give him the mission of being the one to exterminate that coven , even if it'll hurt his mom , in fact he wants his mom to be there and watch as he rips them apart and sets them on fire.

He knows that he is too cruel for his age , but the growth spurt that came with the wolf developed and changed him in so many ways , but the vengeance streak he is sure he got it from his father whom _**he wants to avenge.**_

Ephraim is sure of the fact that one day he'll meet his dad and he wants to prove him _**he is a Black**_ , a wolf whose alliance lies with him , but for that he must escape the Volturri's clutches in which his mom put him.


	6. FOOLISH CHILD  6

*** Disclaimer : I don't own the characters , they are property of Stephanie M.

**FOOLISH CHILD**

**Ch 6**

**Bella **and Ephraim were about to arrive to their hiding location when they were ambushed by some vampires who killed both Corin and Santiago , but Jane escaped.

She was being protected by Ephraim who phased and stood protectively in front of her , growling at the vampires.

The vampires stood from their defensive position and looked them over and introduced themselves as_** Stefan and Vladimir **_, whom she heard in the castle being referred as _**the Romanians**_ who asked them if they were _**the Volturri's pets.**_ Bella didn't feel offended by the remark , after so many years she was used to it , but Eph growled , wanting nothing more than rip them apart.

The Romanians told them they had no quarrel with them and they were free to go. Bella was suspicious of their behavior , but they told her they did it just to spite the Volturri for killing two of their guard and release their most precious pets.

Bella and Ephraim took the opportunity , as she anyway wanted to escape and told them they wanted to get to the US more specifically in _**Forks , Washington.**_

Stefan and Vladimir bought them plain tickets and gave them some cash and she couldn't believe that she was going home after all these years , she was scared that she was going to see her family and the pack and go back to the place she promised she was never coming back.

**Charlie**missed his girl very much and he tried to find her , but it seemed like she _**disappeared of the face of Earth.**_

When _**Renee**_ found out Bella left , she went crazy with worry and came to Forks trying to find clues of her whereabouts , but just like him she came out with nothing.

He was beyond shocked when she remained in Forks and bought a house along with Phil who became the teacher at Forks High and created _**the first baseball team in Forks and La Push**_.

He tried dating _**Sue Clearwater**_ , but he didn't feel good to be with his deceased best friend's widow , so he started dating _**Amy Call**_ who had a son that is friends with Jake.

They got married 3 years ago and to his utmost surprise she got pregnant and now they have a 2-year old boy they named_** Isaac Alexander Swan.**_

His son is very energetic and talkative the opposite of him and his sister. He added to the house , because he couldn't see himself changing Bella's room in hopes that _**one day she'll come back home.**_

**Edward **arrived in Volterra and was kind of doubtful about going into the lion's den , as they might punish him for not changing Bella when he had the chance and take it on his family , so he decided to go back and not enter the castle. He might just go home , as he hasn't seen his family in a long time.

**The Volturri **were informed that the Cullen mind-reader turned back and left Volterra , so they breathed easily now that they didn't had to deal with him.

The throne room's door is thrown open with a bang by Jane who comes running telling them about being attacked by the Romanian coven and the losses of two of the guard.

Caius is enraged and Aro wants to know about his beloved pets , he doesn't want to lose the wolf boy , he's an important asset.

Jane informed them that by now they must be dead as well and the guars feels the tension in the air with Jane's words and they know _**a war is going to start sooner or later.**_

**Ephraim **was so happy that he is free and that he'll finally _**meet his dad and granddads Billy and Charlie**_ and get to go to school , play with other children , go to the beach and to all those things he _**saw in those movies**_ Felix used to watch.

He can smell his mom anxiety and fear of the pack and those he left behind , mainly her father and my dad.

He might want to be a doting son and get his father's approval and care , but _**he'll always defend his mom like she did for him all these years.**_


	7. FOOLISH CHILD  7

**FOOLISH CHILD**

**Ch 7**

**Charlie **received a phone call from the airport in Seattle , concerning a young woman who wanted to speak with him. He tells them to put her on the phone and when she starts speaking he almost dropped the phone from the shock , he couldn't believe it was _**his daughter , his Bells**_ and she wanted him to come and take her from the airport.

He the Chief of police broke all rules of circulation and got to Seattle in 1.5 hours instead of almost 3.

He searched the area for Bella and saw a woman that was a older version of her and when she saw him , she started running toward him and he finally knew _**his Bella was home. **_A boy stood protective behind her glancing between them and he _**wondered if his daughter was dating a teenager**_. Bella kept hugging him and saying how sorry she was for leaving.

He was happy that she back and most important alive , but they have lots of things to talk about , _**he'll forgive , but he won't forget.**_

He was looking for their luggage , but they replied that they have none which rised a red flag , but he let it go for now.

The boy resembled someone , but he wasn't sure who , he seemed Native American , but he was more fair skinned.

They got to the cruiser and after a couple of minutes in silence , he asked who the boy was and Bella looked uncomfortable , but full of pride telling him he was her son.

_**Wow , he was thoroughly confused , did she adopt him or something ?**_

She told him he was her _**biological son**_ , but he had some medical issues that made him grow up faster than a normal boy. He was saddened about that and couldn't believe he was a _**grandfather ,**_ as he was used to feel young since he became a father for the second time.

Charlie told her about her mom and Phil moving to Forks , him giving a chance to dating , marrying Amy Call and becoming a father to Alex.

Bella seemed shocked , sad and happy that she has little brother , but Charlie wanted to know about the boy , Ephraim who he now knew who resembled.

He was angry , but he reigned it down not wanting to scare her off , so he settled for asking questions to both Bella and Ephraim , who for his age was very intelligent and _**had an aura of power that almost made you obey him**_ , something else that made his police officer instincts appear.

They were near Forks , when Bella asked if he had a place for them to stay and he told her about the additions to the house and how he left her room the same , hoping that one day she'll be back and now _**his wish came true.**_

**Bella **arrived in Seattle and asked the security office to call the police Chief of Forks.

They were suspicious of her , but they agreed and after almost a decade she spoke to her father who was shocked and disbelieving at having his runaway daughter tell him she wanted to come home.

Some time later he appeared looking younger than a couple of years ago and truly happy. He kept glancing from Eph to her like asking himself if she was a cougar now going for young men. She wanted to be sick with the idea , but instead introduced them and it seemed like her father was trying to solve a puzzle , she knew he could see the resemblance to someone he knew.

When she saw the cruiser , tears sprang to her eyes thinking about the time she moved to Forks and he came to pick her up. She was just an insecure teenager who feel deep into_** a world she had no business being dragged in.**_

It's sad it had to pass a decade and to experience lot of heartbreak for her to understand that humans and vampires _**shouldn't mix together ever.**_

**Ephraim **heard his mom talk with his grandfather who was coming to pick them up.

When he arrived , his mom jumped in his arms , hugging the poor man to death.

_**Would he receive the same treatment**__** from his father or would he not want nothing to do with him ?**_

He was introduced to his grandfather Charlie who seemed weary of him and shocked that he was only 8 years old , he totally understood him , as he'll have been freaked too if he received a phone call from his runaway daughter telling him she was waiting in Seattle for her to pick her up and gets there seeing her with a dude that looks like he is on steroids.

Charlie seemed nice and asked his mom questions , but he saw the way his jaw and fists were clenched trying not to ask too much , too soon and make her run away once again.

He knew from what his mom told him that Charlie liked to fish , so maybe they would go and get to know each other better and he was happy he had an uncle , that's weird that was only 2 , so he would see another kid in person for the first time.

It seemed like Ephraim Black will have lots of firsts now that he was free and he _**promised he would never become someone's pet ever again.**_


	8. FOOLISH CHILD 8

***** I wrote Amy's POV to show that live moves on no matter what and never blame yourself for things that are the actions of certain individuals that should burn in hell.

**FOOLISH CHILD**

**Ch 8**

**Amy **got home and didn't find Charlie , so she was getting worried as he was always home at this hour.

She called the police station and was told that he got a phone call from Seattle and she was more at peace knowing he was fine.

Alex was with Embry , her oldest son and she was happy that he got his act together , a few years ago she was scared that he was into illegal stuff , mainly drugs , but thanks God it was just _**tribal work and protection and security of the rez.**_

She was proud of Embry who went to collage and came back to be a doctor in both La Push and Forks.

Her boys were making her happy and sometimes she couldn't believe she was married and had another son.

Alex was the best thing with his sunny personality and mostly she was happy he had a father unlike Embry.

She knew Embry felt excluded and was mocked by children in school , because he didn't have a father , but it was better that way.

She could never tell her son he was the result of a rape , but sometimes she wished to shout it out to everyone and stop the rumors and the name calling.

She and Embry lived mostly isolated from the people on the rez , to avoid gossip and the names they called her behind her back.

Charlie was like a breeze of fresh air that healed her broken heart and she did the same for him. He was heartbroken by his ex-wife Renee and also because of Bella , his daughter who left without a word.

Amy loved her life and started making dinner _**thinking about how peaceful Forks and La Push have been lately.**_

**Jacob **was working on the last cars , because tomorrow he was going fishing with _**Charlie , his dad , Embry and little Alex **_for the local fishing contest. He was going to win that prize and show off to his father that he was the best amateur fisherman in town.

He couldn't believe the changes in other people's lives , especially Charlie's who has a wife and a child to replace the lost one. He had a weird dream last night about a wolf smaller than him , but his wolf coat was the same as his and also dreamed _**of brown eyes.**_

After , finishing he went home hoping tonight he wouldn't dream of anything related to the pack life.

**Bella ** was starting to panic as they neared Forks and wondered if his father's wife will mind them living with them for a while , till she gets a job and rents a house for her and Eph.

She was speechless when her dad told her about his life and she was unpleasantly surprised that Embry was her step-brother and that her scatter-brained mother was happily living in Forks with Phil.

She wanted to cry , to rip her own heart out of her chest at knowing she could have had her whole family with her all these years and the love of a wonderful man , instead she chose to become a soulless monster and be with Edward and his family.

She gave out everything to be part of the Cullen family , she was obsessed , sick little leech-lover , as Paul used to call her , he was right she was beyond fucked for wanting something sick , wrong and disgusting a fucking _**cold rock**_ , as she would have gotten a better reaction from a wall then from _**his prude stone ass.**_

Years ago , she thought of the Cullens as her beloved family , Esme and Carlisle her parents and the rest her siblings , she was dumbfounded now , _**how the hell she managed to get herself in that shit.**_

Brothers , sisters , parents that are technically dead ; a brother that tried to make a snack out of her , she was the _**walking blood bag , she was like "Meals on Wheals **_"  
>among them , but she thought they were harmless , she was truly crazy , now after living with vampires , she knows more and understands that she was a freak who run with the wrong crowd.<p>

Telling herself that it was romantic for a guy that was a century old to enter her room through the window without her permission and watch her sleep , truly sick and twisted.

_**Oh , Bella I want to suck your blood ! How romantic Eddie ! Do it , please ! **_

Jesus , she was and still is so damn pathetic , she should have done lot of things different , as to tell them to fuck off after the James incident or better after she figured out they were vampires , stupid her for not thinking about the consequences of her actions.


	9. FOOLISH CHILD 9

**FOOLISH CHILD**

**Ch 9**

**Embry **was bringing Alex home , as the little guy was an hyper-active tool that tired him to death , despite him being a werewolf.

He was happy that his mom found love and was treated as a lady should and had a son that won't phase like he did.

He heard her telling Charlie her story and he eavesdropped hoping to find out who his father was and he got the shock of his life when he found out he was the result of a rape .

He was disgusted with himself and wanted to find the fucker who did that to her and kill him slowly , but he was also happy and proud of his mom who survived and didn't let anyone talk bad about him and cared for him even if he was something that remembered her of that tragic event.

He was on the porch watching his mom hug and inspect Alex's well-being when he saw the cruiser and he was shocked by the person on the passenger seat , the bitch that won't survive a second in La Push if she steps a foot there.

Along with Charlie and Bella , another dude got out of the car that left him speechless and fogged his brain once again in less than 1 minute , he looked like a carbon copy of Jacob when he first phased , those days were so simple and they thought they were the best since sliced-bread.

He kissed his mom on the cheek , ruffled Alex's hair , gave Charlie a handshake and left like the hounds from hell were on his steps.

He went to Jake's house and knocked waiting for him to answer and tell him something that'll once again change their lives for sure.

The heartless bitch from hell was back and she brought with her a replica of Jacob and she seemed _human_ , but you never know with that witch.

**Amy **saw the cruiser approach and was happy to see her husband and hopped that Embry will stay for dinner , but from the cruiser a woman and a boy came out and as soon as Embry saw them he run _like a mob of angry people were after him._

She was used to her son's antics and let it go , instead went and introduced herself to her guests. She approached Charlie and gave him a look telling him to start introductions and he gave her a nervous chuckle making her suspicious , but he relented introducing him to Bella , _**his daughter**_ , the last person on this world she thought she'll have the chance to meet and to _**his grandson**_ Ephraim.

Now , Amy really thought she was in Twilight Zone , come on the boy if you can call him that was like 6 feet tall and quite muscular and resembled her son's friend Jacob Black , maybe he was related to the Blacks and that's why Charlie said that , as he sees Jake as his own son.

Charlie blow up that theory by explaining her that the boy had medical problems that made him grow up faster than boys his age.

Holy Hell , the boy was 8 years old and she hoped he was healthy over all and just had growth problems.

Bella was a woman not a girl like she saw in the few pictures Charlie had of her , she seemed like she was going to pass out any moment now , so she told her to go and lay down.

When Bella was upstairs , she turned to the boy and asked him his full name to see if she was correct in her assumptions that the boy was a Black , which were confirmed.

She decided to call Renee who unfortunately was in Florida on vacation and won't be able to come right away , but if one of her children went missing and came back , she would most definetly want to know as soon as possible.

Her talk with Renee was ended in tears , she could relate to Renee's suffering , who had only Bella and was relieved to find out her bay girl was alive , as she as unable to have more.

Amy went to the living room were she saw Ephraim play with Alex and Charlie watching them , so she sit next to her husband , giving him a hug , reassuring him that everything will be okay , especially now _**that the family was entire.**_

**Jacob **was watching TV with Paul and his dad when he heard a knock on the door. He opened to reveal Embry who looked like shit , he was instantly in Alpha mode , did something happened , he started asking Embry questions , but he wasn't responding instead was looking at them with a calculated stare that disturbed him , as his best friend was always someone he could read pretty well.

Paul shocked him by the shoulders and he started trembling , but not to phase , but from nerves a trait he had since they were children.

Embry opened his mouth to speak , but closed it again and stood up going to sit by the window and with a voice void of emotion _**turned his world upside down.**_

**Paul **heard the knock and saw Embry being led by Jake to sit on the couch. He was instantly on alert , even if he stopped phasing in order to be with Rachel and his children , but the wolf will always be part of him , so to see one of his brothers looking like that activated his instinct of protection.

After , calming down Embry told them that when he was dropping his brother home , he saw Bella Swan.

He was instantly shaking , but he closed his eyes thinking about his family which he didn't want to disappoint and he wouldn't give up years of training , meditation and pain for that fucking leech-lover.

He hoped she changed her status to leech herself , so that his remaining brothers that still phased could rip her apart , he would even phase himself if he could take a chunk of her , but for sure he will have a huge bonfire and spit on her ashes , the worthless bitch , he thanks whatever Gods are out there that none of his brothers imprinted on her.

**Ephraim **saw for the first time another kid in flesh and was so happy to play with him , he had lots of toys , that he only saw on TV , as when he was with the Volturri they didn't buy him any , they gave him those that remained from their food , the children that entered the castle touring , so he never used them , as he was scared and disgusted by using them and some even had dried blood on them.

Alex , his uncle , how weird that he was older than him talked a lot and showed him his room that was so cool.

His grandfather Charlie and the nice lady Amy told him to wash his hands and come to eat dinner , his mom was asleep and he didn't want to wake her up , as she didn't sleep at all on the way here , she was on edge and scared that the guard followed them.

He ate with them , feeling a something akin to _**belonging **_and his grandfather told him he wanted to go fishing with him in the morning.

Ephraim readily agreed , as he was hoping for that and hugged him , making him freeze , but when he tried to apologize Charlie told him it wasn't necessary , he was just surprised not angry with him and Ephraim went to Alex's room where Amy arranged a bed for him.

_**Ephraim Black-Swan**_ was happy that he was being accepted into the Swan house and family , but worried about his mother who had a difficult road ahead of her.


	10. FOOLISH CHILD 10

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight , cuz if I did Breaking Dawn won't exist. **

**FOOLISH CHILD**

**Ch 10**

**Billy **coudn't believe that girl , doesn't she have any shame on coming back here like nothing happened. He had no words to describe her without offending his best friend , whom has no fault , so even if he dislikes her , actually that's putting it mildly , he can't insult her in deference to Charlie.

She was back , his son _Nemesis_ was back in Forks after all these years , he was shocked when Embry told them , but he feels like he didn't tell them everything , like he left some important information out.

Billy got ready to go fishing earlier than was needed as he was dieing to find out more about Bella's return from the source. He and Charlie enjoyed talking while fishing and he will be prying answers from his friend.

Jake drove him to the meeting spot , so that he could sign up for the contest and wait for Charlie , his son Alex and Embry.

He is amazed by the changes in Charlie since he married Amy , who gave him a son and accomplished his dream of having a family.

He sees Amy's car approaching and wonders why didn't he take the cruiser like always , he almost never borrows the car from his wife.

He sees Embry pulling his little brother and from the back also comes out another guy , he can't see his features well , but he can see that he has some Native American blood in him , maybe he is one of Embry's friends from college or from the Makah tribe.

As they got closer , he gasps at seeing a carbon copy of his son , when he was a teenager.

Charlie , who looks like he might throw up any minute introduces the boy as Ephraim , his grandson . Billy is in shock , the boy is clearly Jake's he has no doubt now that the mother is revealed , but still he looks so much older , that he can't wrap his mind around it.

The boy is sizing him up , like he might be a threat with a look that seems wrong on a young boy. He gets rapidly over his shock and introduces himself to the boy, who seems conflicted , he looks like he wants to hug me , but refrains himself and walks away , twitching like the boys before a phase.

_**He can't be phasing , can't he , he's too young !**_

**Embry **had a hard night , he barely slept , anxious to see once again the wicked bitch and her companion. He didn't tell Jake a thing about the boy/guy , he didn't want to anger him further.

He drove to his mom house in Forks and took a breath of fresh air to get rid of his worries.

He entered the house without knocking and found Charlie , Alex and the guy in the living room watching the weather and as soon as he was spotted by Charlie he was introduced to his grandson Ephraim.

_**Holy shit , oh for the love of God and all that's saint , not possible !**_

His mind couldn't process , as to how that guy was Charlie's grandson , he was too damn old.

Unless the ungrateful bitch had him when she was barely a child herself or Charlie had more children out there , _**that was impossible , wasn't it ?**_

_**The guy/boy was oozing power and he felt vulnerable in his presence , he didn't like that , not at all.**_

Embry might come out as shy and shit , but in fact he's a hardcore motherfucker who is made of steel and he's not appreciating the feelings that boy rises in him. He loads his mom car and they go to the meeting spot and wonders if Jacob will be there.


	11. FOOLISH CHILD 11

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight , cuz if I did Breaking Dawn won't exist. **

**FOOLISH CHILD**

**Ch 11**

**Bella **woke up after sleeping for almost half a day to voices coming from downstairs.

She tip-toed out of her room to the stairs and saw a broad back , that could only mean he was one of the pack.

She sure as hell wasn't going down there to be thrown to the wolves , literally , but she was worried about Eph's whereabouts.

She heard a door being opened behind her and turned to see Amy who told her the guys were going fishing and to not worry about a thing that Charlie will take good care of his grandson.

She really liked this Amy woman and was troubled that she seemed unaware of anything supernatural even if she has a werewolf son.

_**What is she getting her family into ? What if the Volturi come for them and they hurt her father , Amy or her little brother ?**_

She could never forgive herself , she must make contact with the pack immediately and tell them to protect Ephraim.

She knows they'll do it , he is one of them and by tribal law he is the first born son , the heir to Alpha and Chief of La Push , unless Jacob imprinted and then his children with his imprint will be the heirs.

She hears the car leave the driveway and finally goes downstairs where she can fully appreciate the changes the house undergo.

The kitchen wasn't that strident yellow anymore , but a lila color with matching cabinets and fairly new appliances , the table was bigger taking more space , but without being crowded , you could tell a family lived here.

The living room was a dark purple , not difficult to guess what Amy's favorite color is.

The sofa was also bigger with matching pillows and a fluffy carpet with toys here and there , it really was a home and _she wasn't part of it , she was an intruder invading _their newfound happiness and peace.

The most shocking news apart from having a brother was her mother coming to live in Forks.

_**Well at least her departure did some good to her parents.**_

She didn't have any belongings and she had just a couple of bucks , not enough to buy herself and Eph a wardrobe , food or put a roof on her son's head. She was bound to stay here for awhile , so she needed to plan , to make a living and also see a way for Eph to have a sort of normal life with him being a wolf and such and was terrified that her parents will notice he doesn't have a medical condition and that'll put them in danger.

_**God , what is she supposed to do ?**_

**Jacob **was in denial , he refused to acknowledge the fact that Isabella Swan or Cullen, was back.

_**What was she doing here ? Was she trying to play with him once again ?**_

He kept repeating to himself that he lived years without her and survived , he didn't want to destroy his hard work for nothing of importance as her.

He droved his dad to the meeting spot , but he didn't stay as he intended to do , because if Charlie opens his mouth and says a word about Bella , _**he might throw the poor man overboard and that won't do.**_

He leaves as soon as he sees Amy's car approaching without even looking back not even once. He is thinking about going to Charlie's house and demand to know what the fuck is she doing back , but he knows he is not in control and he might do something he will regret , so he drives back to La Push , not before stopping to the liquor store and buying some strong booze , he needs to forget for a few hours that his life is once again disrupted by Bella.

The wolf is strangely calm and feels a pull to the meeting spot where he left his dad , he is thoroughly confused _**, but he'll get the fuck over it , like he always does , Bella Sw…whatever her name is now , won't ruin his life , never again.**_


	12. FOOLISH CHILD 12

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight , cuz if I did Breaking Dawn wouldn't exist. **

**FOOLISH CHILD**

**Ch 12**

**Charlie **felt the tension rise in the air from the first moment he faced Billy and knows his friend has questions , but is too shocked to open his mouth , which he must say is a first since his fishing buddy is one of the most talkative people he knows.

_Well is not like is his fault that fate is a bitch and likes to play games with them , **isn't it ?**_

They fish for awhile and when he sees Alex starting to fidget , he tells Embry to take the boys for a walk. Once they are alone , he tells Billy to spit it out.

**Billy **needed to get Charlie alone and grill him , but the boys were still with there and their discussion needed to be just between them.

The opportunity came out when Alex started getting relentless and Charlie sent out the boys for a walk.

He faced his friend and asked him the only thing he knew the answer to , but needed confirmation.

_**Was Ephraim , Jacob's son ?**_

The answer didn't disappoint , it seems that Bella left Forks pregnant and Charlie doesn't know anything about where she's been all these years. His friend was too scared to bombard her with question after question , because he didn't want her to leave , especially now that he met Ephraim. He could understand his fear and wonders how Jake will react when he finds out he has a son.

Billy remembers that period when she left and he feared for Jacob's sanity , but his son proved them all wrong by acting strangely good.

_He was extremely proud and knew that Jake worked hard to prove that he worths , that he is enough and not just a rez boy._

Billy also knew that shit was about to hit the fan now that Bella was back with the future Alpha and Chief of La Push.

**Renee **was back in Jacksonville for a couple of days , as she needed to feel the heat of the sun.

That's the only thing she misses most from Florida , her tan , but when she decided to move back to Forks , after almost two decades she did it for her daughter.

She knew she wasn't the best mom and she also painfully knew that Bella always told people that she was just a child trapped in an adult size body and that always killed her , knowing her only child didn't respect her.

She remembers Bella as a child , always so out-spoken , never wanting what girls her age did , she seemed mature to others , sometimes even to her , but she saw that raw need for affection and she tried to sate it by spending most of her time with Bella doing every activity known in Phoenix , but that wasn't enough either , that only created an image of herself as flighty , an unconventional disaster of mom , so even that wasn't her intention she made her daughter more self-reliant.

When Charlie called and told her Bella left Forks she expected her to come to Florida , but she never did and after months of fruitless search she gave up the sun and moved back to the town she hated the most , thankfully Phil was on board with moving and he was even more successful in Forks , becoming a very well-known coach in the surrounding area and she took a job as a teacher once again.

She always wanted to give Bella more brothers and sisters , but that was impossible , as she couldn't have more and was dumbstruck when Charlie married and become a father.

She was happy for him , she never had anything against the man , just things didn't work out between them and here they were now happily married to other people , living in the same town , waiting for their stray daughter to come home.

She heard the phone ring and hurled an insult to whomever called and disturbed her vacation.

She was surprised it was Amy , not that she didn't like the woman , actually they were friends , but now she was worried that something bad happened to Charlie.

Amy told her how Bella was home and Renee couldn't believe it , she moved across the country to be there when Bella came home and that particular day she's in Florida.

_**She thought that fate really was a bitch !**_

She immediately repacked and gave Phil a call to tell him the unexpected news. She was scared shitless about her daughter's condition and only hoped she was mentally and physical healthy.

Renee was on the first flight to Seattle , she was going to see her daughter for the first time in years and her longing finally receded just a tiny bit.

_***I'm ashamed to admit that at the beginning I was gunning for just a handful of chapters so I'm still writing , but the Twilight characters wanted a small POV too , they wanted to be acknowledged too and they were angry that Breaking Dawn even existed._


	13. FOOLISH CHILD 13

*****Sorry about the delay , but I was home where I have to share a computer with 3 other people . **

**FOOLISH CHILD**

**Ch 13**

**Ephraim **loves fishing , it is so peaceful and catching a fish felt like an accomplishment , the concept so totally different from Heidi's fishing , he shuddered only with thinking about it.

His mind replayed the hundreds of times he heard people scream or saw their lifeless bodies littering the throne room.

He never wanted to experience something like that ever again and looking next to him to his granddads , to mister Embry and his uncle Alex , _he vowed to never let anything happen to them , he will destroy any threat to them being that vampire , human or whatever creature walks this Earth._

His grandpa Charlie told mister Embry to take them for a walk , but he still heard them speak with his sensitive hearing anyway and it seems like mister Embry did too.

He knew the man was just like him , a wolf , but he seems to dislike him for an unknown reason , but he didn't care much for that , he isn't the first person to hate him , so he just minded Alex who wanted to go and get ice cream.

He saw many children with their dads and his longing for his own father amplified and from the corner of his eye he saw the same longing in mister Embry _, maybe he wasn't so bad after all and only was lacking in affection like him._

**Alex **was happy that there was another boy with him that kept the pace and liked to play with trucks like he did , his daddy and brother always get bored easily and they stop playing with him.

He like Ephy , even if he is a lot bigger than him , he didn't meet his sissy yet , but he heard once that miss Renee is her mommy and he still doesn't understand that very well.

_Isn't she daddy's daughter , then why isn't she mommy's daughter too ?_

Well at least Ephy is nice and smiles just like uncle Jake and eats just as much as him.

**Embry **watched his brother like a hawk he didn't trust that Ephraim and he was bigger and even by accident he might hurt his brother and even now that he knows he's Jacob's son he still feels weary near the guy/boy , whatever , something inside him is telling him to submit to the boy and that won't do , _**hell no**_ , he's a grown up man he won't allow such weakness to overtake him.

_**Fuck , he is the dumbest shit ever , he is Jacob's son , the next Alpha , but why he never reacted to Jake like that ?**_

He obeys Jake's commands , but his wolf never fully submitted to the current Alpha.

_**Why the hell a mere boy demands submission without actual words and wonders how will the other pack members will react to the boy's presence or worse how is Jake's wolf going to react to another Alpha ?**_


	14. FOOLISH CHILD 14

***** I hope you like the banner made by MissAndre **

**FOOLISH CHILD**

**Ch 14**

**Bella **helped Amy with some chores and even went shopping with her what proved to be a mistake , as people openly gawked at her and knew that in a couple of hours all Forks will know the runaway daughter of Charlie Swan has finally come home.

She fears the rumors will affect her son and worse when her parents will ask her where she's been all the years.

She doesn't know what she will tell them yet , but she thinks that part of the truth will be best , of course , just a tiny humanized , but first she must speak with Eph and create a story for her parents and humans in Forks and then tell the whole truth including vampires to the Council and pack.

They finished lunch just as the guys came home and fortunately Billy and Embry weren't with them what made for a happy meal without death glares thrown her way.

**Amy **was glad to have some company this morning , but unfortunately for her the girl didn't seem to speak much and seemed to be in another world , she had to yell a couple of times for Bella to answer or do something.

Shopping with her was a big mistake , the girl was a disaster , falling almost every minute and bumping into people , God she heard stories about her being clumsy , but this is unbelievable , she didn't even know what some things were.

_**Did she live in a cave or what ? How did she take care of her son like that ?**_

**Charlie **dropped Billy and Embry in La Push and came home to the smell of food made by his Bells and he couldn't be more happy than seeing his older daughter arrange the table while Amy was putting the last seasoning to the food , _the best his two favorite girls together._

Now his dream came true , his family sharing a meal together and even better now that he had a grandson too.

**Bella ** saw pure happiness in her dad's eyes when he saw her and Amy in the kitchen and for a moment she forgot that she ever left and endured hardships at seeing her dad's eyes lighten up like that.

She felt her son barrel into her , hugging her , squeezing the life out of her.

Eph seamed so happy , his smile so similar to that of his father that could light up a room told her he enjoyed the little getaway and that is what she always wanted for her son , a life surrounded by loved ones.

He enthusiastically told her about his first catch and his disappointment at not winning the fishing award and eating ice cream with Alex , whom he seems to adore.

She watched her little brother and agreed that the little guy was hard not to adore with his chocolate eyes , so much like her own.

She saw Charlie give Amy a look that only could mean they'll talk about her , she hoped Amy wasn't too angry with her , because of her silence , _but she had always been more of an observer than a talker and her years with the Volturi only made her more isolated and she didn't know what to talk with Amy without revealing the truth._

She is embarrassed about tripping , so much while shopping , but she isn't used anymore to avoiding people , _because the vampires usually avoided the good smelly human and some of the products and changes really enthralled her_ and she kept her eyes wandering , so bumping into people was unavoidable , but she promises herself to never embarrass Amy like that ever again.

**Ephraim **ate , played a little with Alex till miss Amy came and took Alex for a nap , so he was left with nothing to do , so he told his mom that he was going to phase since his wolf was feeling restless for not phasing since they escaped and he needed to stretch his legs , but obviously his mom wasn't so fond of that idea , scared that a vampire will find him all alone or one of the pack will see him and hurt him.

His mom finally agreed after he told her he needed it to keep the wolf in control , so his condition was to not leave the woods behind the house and didn't stray further than a mile.

He had to be sneaky , so that his grandparents won't find out and he felt like a spy which was so cool.

He went behind some trees and phased , feeling like millions and _a sense of belonging to those woods washed over him._

_He ran a perimeter marking his territory , chasing after some small animals till he heard a noise behind him which put him in full attack mode and when he was about to turn and face the intruder , he was pinned down by a large body , which he recognized , **as another wolf that oozed Alpha power and surprisingly had fur similar to his.**_

_**Oops , his mom was right he should have just stayed home !**_

*** Guess everyone can identify the wolf !


	15. FOOLISH CHILD 15

******* Sorry for the delay but unfortunately my granny died and had to go and help my grandpa since he has health issues too.

**FOOLISH CHILD**

**Ch 15**

**Jacob **decided that seeking solace in a bottle did nothing for him , it seemed he only managed to barely stay straight and wake up his wolf even more , since _he _is currently whimpering , wanting to get out.

He stumbled out of the house , taking his shorts down in plain view _, if someone would pass they'll get an eyeful._

He tied his shorts and phased , instantly feeling the presence of another wolf , but when he tried to read his mind came out blank.

He then knew it wasn't one of his pack-mates that still phased and was sad that it was a new wolf , they didn't get any new wolves in years , since the twins phased almost a decade ago.

He didn't want anyone to join him in this life , but fate seems to always fuck with the people in La Push and wondered how old this new pup was and prayed it was not a female since Leah stopped phasing and he didn't really know how to deal with emotional and girl stuff.

He followed the pull till he got near Forks boarder , _where the most aggressive wave slammed into him , his wolf going nuts , wanting to be in control , to dominate this wolf , because __**it belonged to him**__ ,_ he fought against the wolf's incessant nagging , not wanting to hurt the pup , _but his Alpha side won taking over and attacking the pup , pining him to the ground , trying to make him submit , but the other wolf was powerful too and oozed Alpha which __**his wolf took as an offence to his birthright.**_

He and the pup started circling each other , testing their strength , trying to find a weakness that'll make the other submit.

Jacob looked through his lupine eyes at the pup taking in _his fur color so much like his_ , but he was on the smaller size and his scent did something to him and was oddly _possessive of the pup ,_ but that was lost now that the Alpha was let out , he did not care about relationships of any kind , he could only see a threat to his leadership _, an enemy that wanted to takeover his territory and pack , so he needed to eradicate the threat and be victorious._

He lunged to the pup's right flank and threw him against a tree with such force it splintered , but he didn't stay down , he quickly stood on all fours , the fur on his back straight like needles , his canines showing , lunging at him feigning going for his right flank , managing to take a chunk out of him and biting his tail making him whimper and involuntarily howled alerting the pack of danger , _but the pup was restless and fought like a damn leech_.

_**Was he crazy ?**_

Jacob felt so detached from his own body like part of him wished to protect the pup , to obey him and the latter made him want to eliminate him , which made him attack the pup merciless.

He felt as each of his pack-mates phased , joining his mind in a collective jumbo of concern and excitement at lastly finding a leech to kill , but once they witnessed the scene through Jake's eyes they were extremely confused not knowing who to help , _as they felt an undefined desire to defer to the other wolf instead of their Alpha_ and had them panicked , which in turn made Jake alpha order them to stay put and not interfere , but _it looked like one of them was able to overrule the command_ and kept running to where he and the pup were still trying to show who is in charge.

**Embry **was preparing for his shift at the hospital , when suddenly he heard his Alpha howl and panicked since they hadn't had to deal with a vampire in years.

He immediately phased , joining the pack mind becoming very confused at seeing through Jacob's mind that there was no leech , just a new pup, which in itself was a big thing , but they didn't understand why they were fighting.

They started running to Jake when he Alpha ordered everyone to stay where they were , _but for him the order was not valid _, he was shocked and kept running going to help… _well he really didn't know who ,_ he just needed to stop the fight , as soon as he arrived in the newly made clearing he tried to go and stand by Jake and deal with the pup when instead he went and stood protectively in front of the pup.

Jake _saw this as a betrayal_ and started once again losing control , the Alpha in him angry that one of his own betrayed him.

_Embry was confused as hell , he didn't even know how the heck he got to be in front of the pup going against his Alpha , his best friend_ .

_**Holy hell he was really losing it !**_

_Maybe he needed a damn break and to find out how did he overruled a command and who the pup is !_

**Ephraim ** should have listened to his mom , first time he goes out of the house and gets in trouble , although it was not his fault , that a damn gigantic wolf was pining him to the forest floor.

He used all of his strength to get away from the wolf 's paws and remembered how Demetri fought and used it all against the other wolf who seemed enraged that he was fighting back.

Well , he might not have fighting experience , but as sure as hell he was not going down without giving his best , _not now that he was given a chance to live freely_.

He briefly analyzed the wolf trying to find a weakness , _when it hit him that the other wolf had the same fur color as his , just a tad darker and he was definitely an Alpha_ , which can only mean that the wolf is his father , Jacob Black.

_**What a lovely way to meet his father for the first time , well actually his wolf side , maybe he should phase back and talk to him ?**_

Suddenly , he felt little electric currents going through his head and instinctually knew that those other wolfs joined the pack mind a thing his mom mentioned.

He felt a command being issued by the other w… his father that just washed over him , _the feeling uncomfortable like the feeling you get when you stay still for too long and you feel like needles are poking you._

His left side hurt pretty bad since he was thrown in a massive tree going down with him , but fortunately he could still stand , which was a relief when another wolf joined them.

He could feel/taste the wolf's emotions an array of confusion , fear and an underling loyalty directed to his father.

The grey wolf seemed to be divided between who to help , but eventually turned toward him , facing the russet wolf and as they were in a staring contest he took the opportunity to run toward his grandpa's house.

The wolves seemed shocked that he just up and left , _what they were expecting , to sit and wait to be killed , not likely_.

He saw the house and howled _hoping his mom would understand his cry for protection and motherly affection._

As always his mom understood , _after all she was good with weird _, pecking from her bedroom window seeing him pace , she threw him a pair of shorts and he deftly climbed through the window , throwing his arms around her , acting like the kid he really was.

He was ashamed to admit , but he was scared , he always thought he was powerful and he could take anyone down , but now being ambushed , he knew that if it would have been a vampire , he could have been dead by now.

He heard his mom gasp and followed her vision to see the russet wolf in the tree line , transforming in to a man , watching them with curiosity and anger , just as his mom passed out before his eyes.


End file.
